


Sniper Position

by DomesticatedTendencies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Banter, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cunnilingus, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Lessons of a Sexual Nature, Random & Short, Sex Talk, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is clueless, The Author Regrets Nothing, clint is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: Steve needs advice. Bucky is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 37
Kudos: 175





	Sniper Position

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most random thing I have ever posted but why the hell not. My husband, who unlike Steve does not need advice, was the inspiration for this little endeavor. I blame him. :-X

Steve was acting like a punk and Bucky was willing to bet his bottom dollar that Darcy Lewis had something to do with it. Ever since Steve had hooked up with the buxom brunette he’d strutted around Stark Tower like King Tut but this morning something was off. Tut had lost his strut. He barely touched his breakfast and when it came time for them to spar in the gym he’d landed more than a few less than friendly punches. It was no big deal, Bucky could take a hit, hell he’d even used it as an excuse to dole out a few left hooks of his own, but when Steve popped him hard in the solar plexus Bucky knew this shit was going to get old fast.

“The hells your problem, man?” Bucky barked once the urge to puke passed.

“Nothing,” Steve snapped back.

“Then why are you being a punk?”

“I’m not!”

Bucky couldn’t help but smirk at the inherent whine in his voice. Clearly the super serum hadn’t changed everything. Deep down underneath all that bravado and muscle was still the dopey kid who at barely a buck-twenty always had something big to prove. The question was what was the dope trying to prove now?

“What happened with Darcy?” Bucky asked, snatching a towel from the bench to mop the sweat and blood from his brow.

“Nothing,” Steve answered defensively.

“Uh huh,” Stradling the smooth wooden bench, the Winter Soldier sat down and waited. He could do this all day.

“It’s nothing,” Dropping his voice, Steve darted a quick look over his shoulder to where Hawkeye was chatting with Romanov.

“You’ve always been a shit liar.”

“Okay, okay!” Steve whined again, dropping down to the bench beside him. “Its not nothing. At least I don’t think. I mean I don’t know.”

Bucky gave him a look. “You’ve got to give me more than that.”

Steve sighed heavily. “You dated your fair share of dames back in the day, right?”

“One might say that.”

“How many did you sleep with?” His ears turned pink when he mumbled under his breath.

Bucky arched a brow. “A few.”

Steve was watching as Barton and Romanov parted ways. “Yeah well lets just say that’s a few more than me.” 

“What’s the problem, Steve?” Bucky asked plainly. 

“These modern girls,” The good Captain could barely manage to speak in a whisper. “It’s different, you know?”

Bucky couldn’t help but smirk. “Pretty sure sex is the same no matter the century.”

“Last night she seemed disappointed after. Let down, maybe? I don’t know,” Steve scrubbed a hand over his bruised face. “I’m pretty sure she’s going to break up with me.”

“Steve,” Bucky sighed, clapping him on the shoulder just like he used to. “Look it, I really doubt Darcy is going to break up with you but let’s just say she was disappointed. What the hell are you doing or not doing?”

“I don’t know!” Steve cried before darting another worried look across the gym. He dropped his voice. “I don’t know. Okay, we went out to dinner, came back to her room. Made out on the couch for a while.”

“Okay, then what?”

“What do you mean, ‘then what?’ We… we went to the bedroom and, you know.”

“Did she cum?”

“I think.”

“Jesus H. Christ, Stevie,” Bucky groaned. “If you only _think_ she did, then she definitely didn’t.”

“Well how the hell am I supposed to know?”

“Trust me, you’ll know.”

“Okay but how do I make sure she does?”

It was no secret that Steve had struggled with the ladies back in the day but it wasn’t like he had gone into the ice a virgin. There’d been the USO girls and of course Peggy Carter, though Steve had always held firm that their dalliance had never taken off. Still, the kid should have known what he was doing by now.

Bucky chose to take pity on him. “Are you going down on her?”

Steve’s cheeks went redder than a beefsteak tomato. “Jesus Buck.”

“Well are you?”

“Once.”

Bucky groaned again. “Come on, Steve! Once? You want to keep a girl happy you got to be willing to do it every time.”

“Every time?” Steve had the same distrusting look on his face that he’d had when Bucky had convinced him that the tilt a whirl at Coney Island was a good idea. 

“Don’t look at me like that. Look, let’s pretend for a minute that you’re not a complete dummy when it comes to women.”

“Real helpful, Buck.”

“Shut up. Now listen to me. Girls are like that old Ford engine on a cold morning. She’ll turn over again and again but you got to warm her up right first.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

This time Bucky managed to bite back his groan. “Jesus, do I have to spell everything out for you? I’m talking about multiple orgasms here.”

Wuh -?” Steve’s brows were trying to retreat into his hairline. “ _Multiple_?”

“Multiple what?” Hawkeye interrupted. “What are we talking about?”

“Nothing!”

“Orgasms,” Bucky answered with a smirk.

“Nice,” Hawkeye sat cross legged on the floor and grabbed the toes of his sneakers like a kid waiting for a good story. “What about multiple orgasms?”

“It’s nothing. Really.” Steve looked like he wanted to disappear into a hole in the ground.

Bucky ignored his friends discomfort. “The best way to get a girl to have them.”

“Oh that’s easy,” Hawkeye rocked back, still holding his toes. “You got to hit that sniper position.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ha!” Bucky, the actual sniper among them, chuckled darkly. “I know what he’s talking about.”

“Jesus.” Thoroughly embarrassed, Steve shook his head. It was too late to go back now. “Well someone please enlighten me.”

“Ah, Stevie,” Bucky sighed. “When you go down on her you got to be willing to commit to it. You don’t want your ass up in the air like some chump ready to high tail it out of there at the first sign of trouble. You got to drop low; get good and comfortable. Settle in it and let her know you’re going to be there as long as it takes.”

“I like to give myself a goal,” Barton offered helpfully.

Bucky snapped his fingers at him. “That’s good. Goals are good. Four orgasms. Minimum.”

“Four?!” Steve looked skeptical again.

“Minimum,” Barton and Barnes emphasized in unison.

“I don’t know fellas,” Steve was stammering.

“Listen Steve,” Bucky clapped him on the shoulder again and held him there with a firm hand. “I promise we’re not going to steer you wrong here. You give your girl four orgasms before you even get to the heavy stuff and I promise you she ain’t going nowhere.”

“Four?” Steve questioned again.

“They usually cum quicker after the first one,” Hawkeye added casually.

Steve looked to Bucky who shrugged. “It’s true, they do.”

Steve issued a resigned sighed. “Okay. Four.”

* * *

The next morning Bucky was sitting at the breakfast table eating his oatmeal and completely minding his own when Darcy Lewis came flying at him out of nowhere. Her hair was thoroughly mussed and if he wasn’t mistaken, which he wasn’t, her nightshirt was inside out.

“You!” She all but screeched.

Bucky looked around. There was no one else in the room. “What’s up, doll?”

“Don’t you _doll_ me,” She said, a finger to his chest. “Don’t you lie to me, did you teach him that?”

“Uh.” He looked at her in genuine wide eyed shock. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Darcy doubled over to look him square in the eye. A second. Two. With the right training she could really be a master interrogator if she wanted. Finally she took a slow breath. “Thank you,” She said, before heading to the fridge.

Steve was standing shirtless in the doorway to his bedroom a half cocked smile on his dopy face. Bucky arched a brow and Steve held up a hand with five proud fingers spread before slowly raising a single finger. _Six_.

Atta boy.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I love feed back, but if nothing else I hope this made you smile.


End file.
